


La nascita degli Yamamoto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [37]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: What-If, Yakuza, mafia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come è nata la famiglia Yamamoto?





	La nascita degli Yamamoto

La nascita degli Yamamoto

 

Ieyasu teneva con fermezza le redini del cavallo. La luce del sole faceva brillare i suoi occhi, azzurrini come i capelli, di riflessi color ghiaccio.

Man mano che si avvicinava all’accampamento sentiva il martellare ritmico di un fabbro farsi sempre più prossimo, coprendo il mormorio di voi. Davanti a lui si profilavano innumerevoli banchetti di legno e diversi carretti.

Ieyasu notò che lo stavano tutti osservando e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi. La spada di legno alla sua cintola ondeggiava, circondata da anelli di fiamme di pioggia.

Sulla sua guancia spiccava un tatuaggio a forma di lacrima.

Frenò il cavallo che nitrì, scalciando innervosito. Con un colpo di coda raggiunse una mosca che precipitò priva di vita sul terreno lercio.

“Eccovi qui, feccia” dichiarò Ieyasu. Uno degli uomini estrasse una pistola, se la ritrovò tagliata a metà da un fedente.

Ieyasu guardò il proprio riflesso nella lama in cui si era tramutato il legno della sua arma.

“Voi Tekiya, con la vostra merce truffaldina e scadente, visto che non sapete nemmeno rubare in maniera intelligente quello che dovete rivendere, dovreste essere più gentili con chi è più potente” sibilò.

“Quello è il marito della figlia dell’imperatore” disse uno dei venditori, stringendo un carretto colmo di verdure.

“Si dice che Takumi sia l’unica a riuscire a domare il figlio di un demone”. Gli fece eco un altro, intento a coprire una serie di oggetti di finto argento rubati, ripiegati su loro stessi e anneriti.

“Demone?” domandò un terzo.

“Sì, è per metà straniero. Si dice venga da una terra chiamata ‘Italia’”. Rispose un terzo, che aveva intorno a sé i rimasugli dei mobili di una camera da letto.

“Fino ad ora abbiamo sopportato tranquillamente foste fuorilegge, ma ora…

Non credete di star abusando delle libertà che vi abbiamo lasciato?” chiese Ieyasu.

“Cosa intendi fare? La nostra società ha bisogno di noi venditori ambulanti” gridò il capo della combriccola. Estrasse due grosse lame ricurve e le agitò davanti al ventre rigonfio.

 “Vi propongo un buon patto” sussurrò Ieyasu.

“Rifiutare un patto demoniaco è un cattivo presagio. Potrebbe richiamare forze maligne e divine che ci distruggerebbero”. Una donna dal fisico slanciato aveva sussurrato all’orecchio dell’omone.

Il gigante si deterse le labbra, ondeggiando, con espressione tentennante.

“Ho intenzione di fondare una ‘famiglia’… Che si diverta ad agire nell’ombra. Non perfettamente nella legalità e voi… Potreste essere riforgiati come una spada ormai spuntata per divenire la mia legione.

Avreste soldi, ricchezza, potere e nessuno saprebbe mai di voi” propose Ieyasu.

“Ci chiedi lealtà?” domandò la donna.

“Siamo già ricchi. Che altro potremmo ricavarne?” domandò il grassone.

“La possibilità di compiere qualsiasi efferatezza, crudeltà o atto di sangue, non solo non venendo poi puniti, ma addirittura venendo premiati per questo.

Vi chiedo di essere fedeli a una ferocia ben ottimizzata.

Se credete di essere liberi e mostruosamente ricchi adesso, vedrete in pochi anni cosa vi renderò” rispose Ieyasu. I suoi occhi brillarono e la sua fisionomia fu circondata dalle fiamme di ghiaccio della Terra.

Il ciccione ghignò.

“Ora parli la mia lingua, demone” sibilò.

Il brusio si fece un vociare indistinto e il fabbro si fermò, smettendo di martellare.

La donna accarezzò il pugnale al proprio fianco.

“Come si chiamerà questa famiglia?” domandò.

“Vooooi! Si chiamerà Yamamoto” rispose Ieyasu con tono esaltato.

 


End file.
